The Fairest of Them All
by bbgirl15
Summary: To gain his rightful title as Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru must find a mate. Unfortunately, there are none who are up to his standards and little did he know he would have to go through so much trouble just to kill a simple, weak human.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or _Disney_ and in no way do I gain monetary value from this FanFiction.

A/N: There is going to be a lot going on in this story and I really want this to be interactive with the readers. So, I'm going to have little contests or quizzes at the end of the chapters to see if anybody is catching on. ;)

Title: The Fairest of Them All

Prologue

* * *

_Ridiculous. _Sesshomaru glared at the demons that sat around the large council chamber. For once, almost all of the Cardinal Lords seemed to be in agreement. How he hated each and every one of them at that moment.

Sharp, brown eyes closed as the falcon youkai sighed slowly and raised his hands in what was supposed to be a calming gesture. "Now, Lord Sesshomaru, we all understand that the Western lands have been prospering under your rule since your father's passing, but we cannot let you have full control over them until all of the conditions have been met." The other two youkai nodded their agreement. The metallic-silver dragon of the East crossed his arms and leaned against the back wall while the tiger youkai of the South found the table top quite interesting.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed impossibly more at the Northern Lord, but he remained silent.

The falcon youkai sighed, sensing that he wasn't getting through to the stubborn demon. The Northern Lord opened his mouth to once again try to reason with Sesshomaru when a clawed hand landed on his shoulder and silenced him. The Eastern Dragon Lord spoke up, "Pup, you will take a mate. If you refuse we will be forced to split the Western Kingdom between the remaining Lords until there is a proper heir in place. No one here wants that."

Sesshomaru scowled inwardly before standing from the great table. "Under my conditions will I accept."

"We shall see," the Eastern Lord countered. "What might those conditions be?"

The only sign pointing towards Sesshomaru's anger was the hard look in his eyes. "I will choose my own mate at my own time and I will court her and mate her when and where of my choosing. None of you will interfere."

"There must be a time limit, pup, or else you could roam as you please under the pretenses of finding a mate," the tiger met the young lord's fierce gaze.

"You find my honor so lacking, Yuuta?" Sesshomaru snarled at the tiger. None in the room flinched at the inuyoukai's vicious expression or how the temperature of the room dropped impossibly more.

"Hardly, Sesshomaru," Yuuta tried to reason, "I am merely stating that the courts will not be pleased without a proper time allotment. You know how finicky they can be."

"I care not for the woes of the court," he growled in disgust.

"Regardless," the dragon spoke up, "you have until the winter solstice to find a mate of your choosing. If you fail to have acquired one by then we will choose one for you or you may decide to divide your lands among us. We will not put her through the tests of the court nor will she have to bear the weight of the Mating Ceremony, but she will be displayed to the courts before the actually mating takes place. Those are the conditions or you risk war, pup."

"Hn." The three Cardinal Lords looked on as the Prince to the Western Kingdom stalked out of the meeting room.

"Thank you, Lord Katsuro, I wasn't getting to him," the falcon looked up at the dragon and sighed again.

"Hn, I don't think anybody could've gotten to him, Lord Hayato."

"True. What a stubborn pup," Hayato shook his head. "Just like his father."

o-o-o-o

_Ridiculous. _Sesshomaru growled out as he made his way through the trees around his castle. Even though it was nearly dusk he felt now was the perfect time to patrol the grounds. He let his aura float menacingly across the land and was only slightly satisfied when he felt all the other auras flee in fright.

"Trouble in paradise, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned slowly to face the mocking voice. "Bokusenou."

"Tell me, pup, why are you scaring away all of my friends?" The bark of the old tree morphed into a withered, smiling face.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to answer to you," coldly, the demon turned to leave.

"Then use this old demon as council. I've seen and heard quite a few things in my time."

Sesshomaru paused in his step but didn't turn around. He contemplated the old tree's words before answering. His father had used Bokusenou as an advisor before his passing; maybe he could do the same. "I must mate before I can claim my rightful place as Lord."

"Ah, I see," the tree thought a moment, "And you feel there is no demoness who is worthy?" The young demon hn'd his agreement.

"This one will not mate below himself in any way." Not in power, beauty, or grace.

"Even at the threat of losing your lands?" The young taiyoukai narrowed his eyes, but the tree couldn't see the warning in them and continued on. "So, you search for the fairest of them all. I agree; there is no demoness who even comes close to your power," Bokusenou's eyes twinkled with amusement the younger demon could not see.

"Then you understand my predicament." Sesshomaru took a step forward with every intention of leaving the ridiculous tree behind. He obviously was not going to be of any use.

The old demon stared at Sesshomaru's tense back. "I do, but I do not think you do."

Sesshomaru quickly, but rather gracefully, spun to stare at the youkai, bristling at the perceived insult. "Do you dare doubt my intelligence, old tree?"

Bokusenou paused and sighed blissfully as he felt the cool breeze blow through his leaves; it was one that told of the turning of the seasons. "I know of the one you search for; the one who will match you in all things. I have heard of her travels from the other trees and have listened intently to the stories of her power and beauty. I think you, too, will find her most pleasing."

Sesshomaru growled menacingly and flexed his claws. "Do not lie to me, tree!" _How dare he try to play this Sesshomaru for a fool._

Calm eyes pinned fierce golden ones. "I speak nothing but the truth."

"Did you not say that there are no demonesses who could ever come close?"

"I did."

"Then how is there one out there that could match me perfectly?"

The old tree smirked slightly. "I never said she was a demoness."

Sesshomaru pulled back sharply and narrowed his eyes. "I will not mate a mere, filthy ningen."

Leaves bustled gently with the old tree's laugh. "Oh, she is far from ordinary and has a fondness for baths."

"I stand by my claim."

"She is timeless, pup. Never aging and dying like her fellow ningen."

"Then she's a witch."

"Hardly. She's a miko."

_Ridiculous. _Sesshomaru turned to leave the idiotic tree. His father must have been truly desperate to take any advice from the insane demon.

Bokusenou watched Sesshomaru's retreating back and just before he passed beyond the tree line, the old demon spoke softly, knowing the inuyoukai would be able to hear him, "I hear she's quite powerful, too; maybe, even more powerful than you."

* * *

**Let's start a contest.** Each chapter will be referencing a specific _Disney_ film and cookies go to the reviewer who can figure out which film I'm referencing and where the reference is at! I'm going to try to stick to the more commonly known films just to narrow it down for you readers, though I doubt the references will be very hard to catch. Good luck!

Oh, and let me know what you think. I love constructive criticism.

_Hint: _I am referencing two different films here, but one is the overall theme of the story.

bbgirl15


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or _Disney_, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Mr. Disney, respectively.

Title: The Fairest of Them All

**Prologue Contest Answer: **The main theme for the story will be revealed next chapter (don't want to spoil this chapter's contest, now do I).

The movie reference in the prologue is _Pocahontas_! Bokusenou's bark morphs into a withered, smiling face and gives advice to Sesshomaru about his destiny just like _Grandmother Willow_ does for _Pocahontas_. Hehe.

**Cookies So Far:**

_Grava_: 3 (guessed the main theme, theme for the chapter, and a reference of it within the chapter that I didn't even know I put in there, it's good all the same!)

_Killercandycane_: 1 (guessing the main theme correct, although your reference was interesting it wasn't what I had put in there, but good try.)

Good luck!

Chapter 1

* * *

"Would you like me to show her to you?" A small, hollow voice spoke from behind him, causing Sesshomaru to pause in his steps toward his chambers.

Looking over his shoulder at the pale child, he asked, "Who?" His frustration was eating at him. The old tree did nothing but anger him and he had no patience for the small demon-child.

The little girl held up the mirror she had cradled in her arms. "The one you seek."

Growling inwardly, Sesshomaru straightened imperceptibly and clenched his fists. _First that damnable tree and now Kanna?_ "This Sesshomaru seeks no one."

A pale arm gently petted the white frame of the mirror. "She seeks you."

Cold, golden eyes widened fractionally before narrowing. "What purpose does she have seeking this one out? What does she hope to achieve?" He growled before turning on the pale demon-child, his very presence demanding an answer. Surely the wench only coveted his wealth and status, neither of which he planned on giving out so freely to anyone.

Holding out her mirror, the surface began to swirl with color before a picture formed. Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch as a beautiful maiden of raven hair, rose-colored lips, and deep, sad eyes filled the liquid surface. "She is lonely." Even as the small demon spoke, Sesshomaru saw every part of the woman's soul in her dark eyes; the loneliness, the sadness, but also the determination. For what, he caught himself wishing to know. He watched as the woman bent to stoke the small fire she had blazing. The light danced merrily across her fair skin.

The movement of her miko garb freed him of the mirror's spell and Sesshomaru quickly turned on his heel. "She is human."

The void demon turned as well and began to make her way down the hall. "A lonely human."

"Kanna, you will refrain from using your mirror's magic on this one," his authority rang with every syllable.

She didn't stop as she responded and even as she turned the corner, he could still here her haunting voice clearly, "My mirror only shows what the heart desires, Sesshomaru-sama."

o-o-o-o

Sesshoumaru growled loudly before slamming his fist into his desk. He didn't normally act this way and it was driving him to fury. He couldn't get the image of the human Kanna had shown him out of his head and it seemed everybody else knew something he didn't. Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his hair as if to rid himself of the memory of how the woman's lips had puckered slightly as she worked the fire. He needed a distraction.

Her loneliness was of no concern of his. She was a ningen – not worth the dirt under his feet. And yet two of his father's most trusted advisors insisted that she was worthy of him… and maybe even more powerful. Which was ridiculous in its own right; he was the most powerful demon in his generation, if not all of Japan. No mere human could best him. One thing did pick at the back of his brain though, her supposed immortality. No human could live forever unless inhabited by dark magic and such magic had no place in this world.

Closing his eyes momentarily, Sesshomaru calmed his raging anger.

"Jaken," the demon spoke lowly, knowing his servant wasn't far away.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama, what can this lowly vassal do for you?" An ugly green toad wobbled into the study and bowed so low his head touched the floor.

The nasal inflection of the toad's voice irritated Sesshomaru further. "Expect my return in two moon's time. You will prepare a banquet for the neighboring lords during my departure as I will be naming my mate when I return."

"Two cycles, Milord? A mate?" Large, bulbous eyes widened in shock. "Where is it you are going?" The icy glare from his master sent Jaken stumbling to right his wrong. "Forgive me, Milord, I have spoken out of turn," the squat demon bowed repeatedly. "The castle will be just as you wish it, leave it to me, your most loyal, humble servant."

Sesshomaru brushed past the groveling demon without a second glance and walked out of the study. Jaken gave a relieved sigh and wiped the sweat that had started to glisten on his brow. His master was a scary one when angry.

o-o-o-o

"You say the human is timeless, old tree. How could that be so?" his impatience was palpable. The sun was just below the horizon and Sesshomaru wished to be on his way before it decided to rise.

Bokusenou hummed as he thought. "This one does not know of the true explanation, only what has been passed on by the trees. They say she came from the Earth and has walked her lonely path for nearly fifty years without aging, helping those in need of her powers. She searches for something without knowing what it is she seeks, her powers only growing stronger as each day passes."

"Where is she now?" He must study her and determine for himself her level of power and then prove her unworthiness. If she harnesses the power of black magic while on his lands then it was his duty to kill her. She gave him something else to focus on other than his impending mating to some petty aristocrat. Sesshomaru wasn't stupid; he wasn't going to find a demoness of his caliber nor would he mate a ningen. He would be forced into a mating with one of the other lord's daughters or risk losing his lands.

He refused to admit to himself that the woman intrigued him and that the image of her soft face had yet to leave his mind.

* * *

_Hint: _This one is just a continuation of the main theme.

Remember, you need to tell me where the reference is located at not just what film it is! I forgot to mention for the contest that the reference may just be a phrase, a character, an event that occurs within the story or sometimes the combination of the three.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

bbgirl15


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or _Disney_.

Title: The Fairest of Them All

**Chapter 1 Contest Answer: **_Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ (also, the main theme of the story if you haven't guessed by the title, yet)! I went pretty literal here. Kanna's mirror shows Sesshomaru the fairest in all the land, just like for the _Evil Queen_ (maybe he's just upset because he didn't see his own beautiful face in the mirror, poor Sesshomaru).

**Cookies So Far:**

_Grava:_ 5

_Killercandycane: _1

_Mooney_: 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Reveal yourself and your intentions before I dispose of you," Sesshomaru warned in a low voice at the small demon that had been following him for quite some time. The demon's aura was young and weak, almost like a pup's, but it was slightly off and that intrigued Sesshomaru.

Glancing to his right, where he knew the creature to be, he waited for him to step from the trees.

"You're late, Sesshomaru-sama," the high-pitched voice piped from the left and Sesshomaru whipped his head in that direction, his clawed hand reaching for his sword. _Impossible._ Sesshomaru glared at the small demon, taking in his red hair and tiny claws, as he hung from a tree branch.

"Kitsune." A trickster demon. The wispy edges of the being in front of him told Sesshomaru that the original creature was still hidden behind the trees. "Reveal yourself and I will not kill you without cause."

A wicked grin appeared on the demon-child's face before he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Intelligent, too. That's a good combination." The same kit stepped out from behind a tree to Sesshomaru's right and smiled up at the larger demon. "But you're late, Sesshomaru-sama, and that is not a good characteristic to have."

Sesshomaru hated dealing with trickster demons, they spoke in riddles and would often lead one into traps. "What possibly could I be late for?"

The kitsune shrugged, but his green eyes twinkled with mischief. "It's pretty important."

"That is questionable. This Sesshomaru does not ask twice."

Ignoring him again, the kitsune turned and pointed east. "You've still got about a two days walk from here."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "And where, exactly, is this Sesshomaru going?" He was quickly growing tired of the conversation and the trickster's riddles.

The young demon shrugged again and lazily scanned the trees around him. "We've been waiting for you for a long time. At least, I hope it's you." Suddenly becoming very still, the kitsune locked his emerald eyes with Sesshomaru's. "When you see her, will you tell her Shippo says hi? I miss her."

A growl ripped from Sesshomaru's throat as the kit laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking much delight in his ribbing. Calming his lost features, Sesshomaru steamed on the inside. He hated losing control of his emotions, which seemed to be happening more often as of late.

_The kit said two days. We shall see._

Sesshomaru continued east as he pondered what spell the ningen witch placed on the small demon. Both of the kit's appearances had been illusions. Conjuring up more than one illusion at the same time is a difficult thing for a trickster demon to do, but being able to infuse a very tangible aura into one of them is an entirely new level of power. The ningen must be of considerable strength to exert such control over an advanced illusionist demon.

Sesshomaru refused to think the human came from the Earth or that she was some immortal miko god, nor did he believe any sensible demon would associate themselves with the witch out of free will, but he did unwillingly mull over the kitsune's words and the ningen's face for the next two days.

o-o-o-o

The stench of burning flesh seared Sesshomaru's nostrils. Black clouds rose from the trees ahead of him and a moderate demonic aura radiated from the area. Sesshomaru continued his unhurried pace in the same direction, planning to take a look at the destruction and then skirt around the village and continue on his way.

It wasn't a very large village, roughly thirty human huts, most of which were burned to the ground. From the lack of bodies, it seemed many had escaped into the woods. The roar of the large oni caught his attention from the other side of the village. Brown, dumb, and angry, it smashed at anything in its way, occasionally scooping up an unfortunate villager to crunch on their head.

Sesshomaru had seen enough and turned to go around the burning village and upwind of the oni's stench. It wasn't his fight and who was he to deny a demon his meal.

Sesshomaru had almost cleared the tree line when a feminine shout stopped him in his tracks. His eyes trained on a small female emerging from the woods and distracting the demon from making another villager his lunch. Her miko dress fluttered in the wind as she raised her bow and let loose a quick arrow, piercing the demon right in the middle of his forehead. Pink light seemed to burst forth from his eyes before he disintegrated into billions of shimmering pink particles.

Sesshomaru stood entranced and watched with a blank face as she helped the poor man up and went in search of other people within the village. Her raven hair danced around her wind chapped face as she glided from hut to hut. Sesshomaru frowned as he watched her struggle to push a large beam over and pull another man from the wreckage. _She has strength._

As if she heard his thoughts, the young woman snapped her dark eyes up into his even though he was hidden by the shadow of the trees, the ash smeared down the side of her face making her seem unnaturally dark and haunted. Lightning shot into Sesshomaru's chest, but he quickly turned and walked farther into the forest and away from her piercing stare.

* * *

_Hint: _Riddles can be so frustrating!

bbgirl15


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or _Disney._

**Chapter 2 Contest Answer: **_Alice in Wonderland. _This one was pretty easy. Shippo is the _Cheshire Cat_ and a bit of the _White Rabbit_.

**Cookies So Far:**

_Grava:_ 6

_Killercandycane:_ 3

_Mooney:_ 2

_Justpassingthrew:_ 2

Title: The Fairest of Them All

Chapter 3

* * *

"You know, it's really not nice to spy on people," an irritatingly familiar voice piped up from the tree branch above him. "She might think you're some kind of creep." Sesshomaru almost snarled at the damn kitsune, but refrained himself in fear of the woman overhearing. She had been sitting at the river washing her clothing and Sesshomaru had been sitting in the trees _studying_ her. The only way for him to gauge her level and type of power is to watch her; the next step is to engage her in combat.

"This Sesshomaru does not _spy_," he spit the word out like poison.

"Uh-huh," the kit plopped down on the branch next to him. "This sure looks like spying," he looked out at the river and the young woman placing her now clean clothes on a rock to dry. "Hey, you got a pretty good view from up here."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the happy kitsune, concerned at how powerful the runt had to be to send another illusion. "Why do you not sit here in your true form, kit? I will not harm you."

"Huh?" The young demon frowned up in confusion at Sesshomaru before his face brightened. "Oh yeah! I forgot about this," the kit pulled a necklace out from underneath his tunic. "Kagome gave me this after she found me in the woods when I was younger."

Refusing to acknowledge the woman's name, Sesshomaru leaned in to get a better look at the piece of jewelry. It seemed to be made out of a fine thread with a single polished pebble tied tightly in the middle. "A rock?" Sesshomaru deadpanned, although the trickle of power from the stone was quite evident now that he set his gaze upon it.

"Hey! It's not just a rock! This thing hides my aura and scent completely," the kit looked down at the pebble he rubbed through his fingers. It seemed like he did that a lot. "I can run through the woods and nobody would notice me."

So the witch placed a spell on the necklace to keep the kit under her control and allow him to sneak undetected. Clever.

"Look, I'll show you!" The kitsune pulled the necklace over his bright head of red hair and instantly Sesshomaru could smell and feel the young demon's aura. It was small and weak just like the first time they had met. That strange nuance in the kit's aura was still present, most likely from the pebble's power.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Why would the witch take control of such a weak demon and why would she allow him to remove the necklace whenever he wished? The kit replaced his necklace and disappeared from Sesshomaru's other senses. "See? How cool!" The demon beamed up at Sesshomaru.

"Hn. What need do you have to be protected?"

The young demon's enthusiasm deflated. "Well, my Pa was killed by a horde of youkai. It was my fault; I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't so little. I didn't know they would be there… he died saving me. Anyway, I ran away from my pack, but I didn't know how to take care of myself." The kit's eyes clouded over. "Kagome walked into the clearing I had planned on dying in. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life and she healed me real quick. She gave me food and water and one day, when we were by the river, she just picked up this pebble from the bottom," the kit unconsciously began to rub the rock again, "kissed it, and then wrapped some of her hair around it. I've been wearing it ever since."

"You did not wear it our first meeting." It wasn't a question, but the kitsune answered anyway.

"I wasn't really trying to sneak up on you, but I put it back on after I used my fox smoke," he grinned up at the taiyoukai, proud of his trickery.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru looked out at the young woman again. Her clothing was almost dry and she had sat down to eat a snack of berries.

"You know, Sesshomaru-sama, she's really lonely."

Sesshomaru jerked his head toward the kitsune angrily, but his snarl died short when he saw that the branch next to him was empty. Grumbling to himself, he looked back out at the woman. She was gingerly plucking berries from her hand and plopping them into her mouth, staining her lips a very pleasing red. Sesshomaru could barely hear the soft notes of a song while she chewed.

Why do people insist he care about this one _lonely_ human? She wasn't extraordinary or powerful. Sure, she could disintegrate a low level demon with a single arrow, but that was hardly powerful. Sesshomaru could do that with a flick of his poison whip or even one of his cutting glares. Her aura was quite small and if Sesshomaru hadn't seen her eliminate that demon swiftly and efficiently, he would question how she ever survived at all.

The woman rose from the ground and made her way to the river to wash the berry juice from her hands. Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes, almost wishing she would do something interesting, something to make her worth his time.

He watched as she tested her drying clothing. Seemingly satisfied, she turned her back to him and slowly slipped her yukata from her shoulders. Sesshomaru's spine went stiff. He should leave. He should definitely leave, but he stared, transfixed, as more and more flawless skin was revealed. Finally, the yukata fell to the ground and she turned slightly to reach for her miko garb.

Sesshomaru's sharp intake of air was silent as he gazed at her naked profile. From his perch in the trees, she was perfect; hard and soft in all of the right places, at least, for a ningen. When he was finally able to peel his eyes away from her toned thighs, he trailed them up her flat stomach and pert breasts until he reached her face. It looked soft with full lips, still stained red from the berries, a small nose, and huge dark eyes that were staring straight into his soul.

This time the lightning struck him so hard he shot from his branch and landed somewhere deep in the forest, panting. Uncontrollably, Sesshomaru released a deafening roar.

* * *

_Hint: _Envy between family was the bane of his existence.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome!

bbgirl15


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or _Disney. _

Sorry for the late update. FanFiction was giving me some trouble uploading my document. But here it is!

**Chapter 4 Contest Answer: **_The Lion King!_ Shippo's dad died like _Mufasa_ in that a 'stampede' of demons killed him while he tried to protect his son. Shippo then runs off and almost dies, blaming himself for his father's death, like _Simba. _

**Cookies So Far:**

_Grava: _6

_Killercandycane: _3

_Mooney: _2

_Justpassingthrew: _2

_Sehkmet24: _2 - Good job! You were the only one to guess correctly _and_ give me the correct reference!

Title: The Fairest of Them All

Chapter 4

* * *

She had to be eliminated.

It was the only choice and Sesshomaru knew it was his duty to do so. She was a witch; an evil, manipulating, strikingly beautiful witch and she had to die for the spell she had placed over himself.

Sesshomaru flicked the last bit of blood from his claws, leaving them and his person immaculate. It would be so easy – just a quick, well placed slice here and there – and she would be gone, dead, _not_ _alive_, which was exactly the way he needed her.

Turning his back on the bloody massacre he indulged himself in, Sesshomaru made his way back to where he knew the insufferable woman to be. Hopefully, she'd be clothed this time. It was dishonorable to kill a naked, defenseless woman.

The trek back was surprisingly uneventful considering how the kit liked to pop in unannounced and the woman was exactly where he had left her, although fully clothed. Foregoing hiding his aura, Sesshomaru glided into her makeshift camp, ignored her annoyingly calm expression, and wrapped his claws around her tiny, slender neck.

"You will die this day for your transgressions." He waited for the shock to register and then the sounds of begging for her pathetic, _immoral_ life, neither of which came. Angrily, Sesshomaru squeezed harder, pricking her delicate skin. "Are you not afraid of death, witch?"

"Death would be a blessing; life I am not too fond of," she replied breathlessly. He tightened his grip even more and her eyes started to glaze over as she accepted the darkness that surrounded her. Death would give her peace. Death would release her from her personal hell. Sesshomaru dropped the woman to the ground and snarled.

"I will not give you that which you desire." He stared distastefully down at the woman. "Your peace will not come by my hand."

Coughing lightly, she rubbed her bruising neck and eyed the menacing youkai, still unafraid. "Then what can I do for you?"

Sesshomaru sniffed haughtily. "No need to play dumb, witch. You will cease having your lackey follow this Sesshomaru and remove whatever enchantment you have placed upon my person and my estate."

The woman's brows furrowed. "Lackey? Enchantme – I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about." She shook her head in confusion.

The growl started deep within Sesshomaru's chest, but he refused to let it surface. "The kitsune you had follow me from my palace and the dark magic you placed over my subordinates."

She frowned up at the demon before standing. "I'm not a witch and I didn't cast any spell over your palace or people. I don't even know who you are and I certainly don't know any spells." She eyed him critically. "Are you sure you have the right person?" Her look caused his blood to boil.

His lips pressed into a thin line and Sesshomaru reigned in his temper, which was getting increasingly difficult to do. "I do not err, human. The kitsune, do you not own him?"

"Own a kitsune? Do you mean Shippo?" At his affirmative, she shook her head. "I don't own anybody. He is my friend and is very much a free spirit."

At that moment, said kitsune burst from the trees and leapt straight into the woman's arms. "Kagome! Kagome, you have to hurry!"

She brushed her fingers soothingly through the kit's bangs. "What is it Shippo-kun?"

The young fox youkai trembled in her arms. "It's wolves. They're after the girl!"

Quickly placing the boy onto her shoulders, the woman swiped up her bow and arrows. "Which way, Shippo?" The kit pointed in the direction he came from and she took off into the trees, leaving Sesshomaru to stare at her retreating figure.

Narrowing his eyes, he followed after her. Since she will not fight him herself, maybe he could judge her powers through observing her in battle. If she showed any measure of black magic, Sesshomaru vowed, he would kill her where she stood and get rid of the nuisance once and for all.

o-o-o-o

The child was hardly old enough to understand the evils of the world, but she stood there, bleeding profusely, and swung sporadically at the wolves surrounding her, trying to protect herself and the terrified beast of an animal behind her. Her tiny hands clutched at the bark of her makeshift weapon before it was ripped out of her grip by gnawing teeth.

The young woman and kit exploded from the trees precious seconds after Sesshomaru and let loose a volley of arrows at the pack of wolves, her pink energy nullified by their non-demonic blood. The two were just in time to see the poor child get struck from the side by passing claws. She didn't even cry out as she fell to the bloodied ground.

Sesshomaru stood in silence as the miko killed the last of the wolves and hurried to the young girl's side. She was touching the child's neck and removing clothing to get a better look at her wounds.

Looking around the bloody forest floor, Sesshomaru was left feeling dissatisfied. She probably would have gotten away had her horse's reins not gotten caught in the low-hanging tree limbs. He brought his eyes to her shredded orange and tan checkered kimono. A dark liquid began to pool beneath her small body, staining the miko's knees a deep crimson as she worked on the child.

Sesshomaru glanced around the surrounding area, disinterested. _Probably not_. She was a human and her wounds were severe. She would have died from blood loss; if not that, then from the elements or, maybe even, her own kind would kill her. It was inevitable. She would die; it mattered very little to him how she went about doing it.

Ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth, Sesshomaru stood back and watched the miko try to breathe life back into the tiny child.

* * *

_Hint: _Some beasts are more precious than others.

A lot of blood in this chapter. Next isn't much better.

bbgirl15


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or _Disney _nor do I gain any monetary value from this FanFiction.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I've got finals out the wazoo and my hubs is coming back from deployment soon! :D Also, I'm going to give up on listing names for cookies until the very end of the story. Don't fret, I will finish this... I've just got quite a bit on my plate at the moment. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 4 Contest Answer (I realize that I accidentally named the last answer chapter 4 .): **_Beauty and the Beast!_ Rin is _Belle_ trying to fight off the pack of wolves after she escapes from the _Beast's_ castle. :)

Title: The Fairest of Them All

Chapter 5

* * *

The soft sound of the woman's name being called by the kitsune brought Sesshomaru's attention to the miko and her stilled hands. Her shoulders drooped, weighed down by the exhaustion and sadness that radiated from her bent form. She had expended her strength.

Listening intently, he could still hear the faint fluttering of the child's heartbeat growing quieter. Striding over to the kneeling woman, he narrowed his eyes down at her. "She still lives, why do you stop?" Would she let the child die?

The woman curled in on herself and ran her hand through the girl's dark bangs. "She's lost so much blood. I c-can't – I don't know how to save her." The kitsune, sitting next to the woman, placed his tiny hand on her knee.

"You claim to be a miko, do you not? Heal her. Or are you truly a witch?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally at the fierce look she sent him, her eyes red-rimmed from exhaustion or almost-tears, he wasn't sure.

"I am not a witch!" Her eyes dropped back to the dying girl and her voice grew hoarse. "I'm not trained. I've never – I don't know how. She's lost so much blood." The woman bent over the small body and placed her forehead on the girl's, blocking the other two out with her curtain of raven hair. Sesshomaru could hear her whispered words of comfort.

When she finally leaned back, Sesshomaru took in her mournful profile. Her eyes never left the young girl's face as she continued to hum soft nothings. "It's almost like she's sleeping."

Sesshomaru followed the woman's gaze to the child's face. Indeed, she looked serene and if it weren't for the bright crimson marring her fair skin, crusting her hair, and staining the dirty kimono she wore, he could almost believe she was at peace.

As if reading his thoughts, the woman took the sleeve of her white haori and gently wiped away the drying blood from the child's pale cheeks. "Much better. Hai, much better," the woman mumbled to herself. She stared at the girl for a while before a soft determination settled around her. Turning to the kit, she asked him to gather as many wildflowers he could find while she went about rearranging the girl's kimono and limbs, placing her hands in a comfortable position on her stomach.

Even as the kit was scurrying around the forest floor and the woman began placing wildflowers in the girl's hair and around her body, Sesshomaru could barely hear the weak beat of the human child's heart.

"She will go and meet the kami as the most beautiful maiden in all the land. Don't you agree, Shippo-kun?" The kit returned to the woman's side and gently placed his hand on the human child's leg.

"Hai, Kagome-chan," his voice reserved, "the most beautiful."

The woman placed her palms together and bowed her head before sending a prayer to the kami above for safe passage and acceptance of the little girl's spirit. As her prayer finished, so did the soft beating of the child's heart.

The trio sat there a moment longer until the kit placed his paw on the woman's arm. "It's done, Kagome-chan." The small touch seemed to break the woman of her trance.

"Hai, done. Of course, Shippo-kun." She forced a too-bright smile to her face. "We should go." Wearily getting to her feet, the woman lifted the kit to her shoulders and picked up her bow and quiver.

Mirroring the girl's sentiments, Sesshomaru turned to leave the scene behind. He didn't know why he had stayed so long and he, honestly, had no idea what he was going to do, now. It just didn't seem right to kill the non-witch. He was still skeptical of her powers, but her actions made him doubtful. And Sesshomaru only acted when he was completely positive of the outcome.

Before he could take a step, a harsh wave of youkai pulsed from his side. The woman released a soft gasp, obviously affected by the beating sword at his hip. Quirking a brow, he released his father's fang from its sheath and silently questioned it. The sword hummed in his hand and Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the child's body. The bright pink and yellow flowers were a stark contrast against her dark hair and bloody kimono, but he narrowed his eyes on the small, impish creatures preparing her soul for transport into the heavens.

A frown tugged at the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth and he turned to fully face the soul-imps. Their bundle was almost complete. Holding out the fang, he watched as it throbbed again, catching the attention of the small creatures. They looked up at him in shock and Sesshomaru quirked his head to the side before slicing the sword through their insubstantial bodies.

He slid the fang back into its sheath and glanced down at the brown, doe-like eyes gazing up at him in wonder. "Hn." He turned to leave the child behind. She was much more beautiful with the kiss of life back in her.

"Sweetheart?" The woman was back on her knees, gently reaching out for the small child. The girl tore her eyes away from Sesshomaru's retreating back and landed on the young woman. She quickly shot them back to the demon lord. A small shrill of fear left the child's mouth before she jumped up and ran after the large demon, afraid of being left behind.

Sesshomaru stopped and slowly turned to stare down at the ragged girl who clutched at the hem of his haori. She met his gaze with determined eyes. He lifted a questioning brow.

"Rin will follow."

Bringing his indifferent gaze up to the shocked faces of the woman and kitsune, Sesshomaru merely shrugged slightly and continued on his path into the surrounding trees. The girl was her own person. If following him is what she wanted, who was he to stop her? It really mattered very little to him what she did with her new life.

* * *

_Hint: _Slumber sometimes brings out the best in people.

bbgirl15


End file.
